Voices Inside My Mind
by ObsessedFan1
Summary: As Darth Vader watch his master torture his son, spirits from his past make themselves apparent to him.


**I don't know why or how I got sucked back into Star Wars. Nor do I know how long it will last. But I gotta say, I am not complaining if it means I get to see Ewan (no, I am not obsessed with him, I just think he is really cute). **

**Need I zay it, when eet's ze obvious? Moi? Owning Ze Star Wars? Non, mesdames et messieurs.**

* * *

"_Good_. Your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side," the Emperor chuckled maliciously.

Vader laid his head back on the thin railing. Even if it had been a prosthetic, his arm being cut off hand been just as painful as when Obi-Wan had cut off his flesh one on Mustafar.

He started unashamedly at his son (even now after Luke had cut off his arm the thought of his boy still made him practically bubble with pride) as the young man looked over the half-mechanical man from staring at his own hand.

Suddenly, the anger Vader felt emanating from Luke disappeared into the Force, and his lightsaber blade retracted back into the handle.

"Never," he stated, throwing his only defense away from him, "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Luke jutted his head towards Vader. _'Oh, my poor foolish son, why can't you realize that I am no longer a Jedi?'_ Unfortunately, the words, even in his own head, sounded weak and false. He had been feeling more like the Jedi Knight, loving husband, and loyal friend that Anakin Skywalker had been since the name Luke Skywalker had shown as the pilot that had destroyed the Death Star.

"So be it, _Jedi_. If you will not turn, you will be destroyed!" Sidious let loose a blast of Force lightening to accompany his words, and Vader slowly pushed himself to his feet.

He watched Luke reach out his un-gloved hand toward him as the Sith Lord continued his small speech. "Young fool…Only now, at the end, do you understand."

_Anakin, will you allow this Sith to torture your own flesh and blood? _A voice said inside him, which Vader quickly shoved away. Of all times to be hearing Qui-Gon Jinn's voice…

_The same boy who was so eager to risk his life for absolute strangers will not stop the torment of his son, who still believes, against all others, that good still resides in a man that made his sister wish for death?_

_Anakin… I know that you will not stand for this…_

'_Shut up!' _Vader screamed at Qui-Gon's presence, _'Get out of my mind, now! I demand you stop haunting me this instant!_

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side!" Sidious sneered. He waited a moment before blasting double the amount of lightning at Luke.

Vader walked closer to his master's side as the lightning blasted Luke off of the fuel cell that he had been leaning on. _Ani, why are you doing this? This is your son… he needs you to help him. Why would you refuse to help your own family?_

'_Mom…Please… I can't disobey my master… he'll kill me if I try to interfere…" _Vader said near-despairingly toward her presence, recognizable and comforting.

"You will pay the price for your lack of vision!" the Emperor yelled. Luke was now convulsing on the ground as the lightning continually arced around him.

"Father, please!" Luke screamed.

_Well, Anakin? Are you going to leave one you love in the hands of one who would slaughter hundreds without a thought?_

Vader's breath quickened at the combined forces of his son's agonized plea and the near accusatory tone of his former master pushing him to take action.

_He has _forgiven_ you; he sees the light in you and believes that you may once again become the man you were before. This boy is your legacy; would you truly let him be crushed like the hundreds of other Jedi before him?_

_I refuse to believe that. I have seen that I may yet be wrong and that Anakin Skywalker still lives locked away in Darth Vader. Look to your master; do you truly think he cares for anyone? Would you allow him to murder your son in cold blood? Or are you the foolishly noble hero who didn't care if he was killed so long as those he loved were safe?_

Vader glanced at the heavily scarred man beside him and then back to his jerking son. The arcs of lightning stopped for a brief moment and Sidious said calmly, "Now, young Skywalker, you will die." Vader turned his gaze toward Luke's literally smoking body, which was still jerking despite his respite from the torture.

Dark pleasure started rolling off of the Emperor in peals as he once more let loose lightning towards the young man.

_Anakin… Please don't do this to him…_

'_Padme!' _Vader called to her.

_Anakin, don't to this, not to him, not to me, don't do this to _yourself. _Stop this._

'_Padme, I can't, we'll both die. I never wanted this to happen, please, Angel, believe me!' _Vader gave a brief stare at Sidious beside him, then turned back to Luke, who was screaming in earnest now. Unable to bear it, Vader regarded Sidious again. The evil man was enjoying making Luke scream, and Vader didn't even need the Force to tell that this was causing him nothing but pure exhilaration.

_Ani… he is our son… save him…_

A dam in his chest seemed to break at his deceased wife's words. Anakin swiftly grabbed Palpatine by his cloak and lifted him up into the air, hauling him away from Luke and over to an exhaust vent that he knew led straight to the heart of the Death Star II.

Hurtling the Sith into the long pipe, Anakin collapsed onto the same surface that Luke had been supporting himself on moments ago. Gentle hands pulled him back from the cell, and cradled him. Anakin looked at his dear son and the spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn, Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Pandme Amidala Skywalker all looking at him with love.

* * *

I weell stoop it wis ze French accent if you review!


End file.
